How do you know?
by BloodiedFangs
Summary: sasunaru,Kakashi had been asked this open ended question many times through his life. so why was this any different?


Disclaimer: I own none of the naruto characters or anything from naruto. I just like putting them in funny situations. :D

**How do you know?**

Kakashi had been asked this open ended question many times through his life. Usually part of some trivial question that people feel the need to know some useless piece of information that has no purpose other than to calm their need to know the answer.

Like 'How do you know your right?', 'How do you know that you will get back in time? Or one that seems the most popular for him 'How do you know your not insane?'

So kakashi being the person he his, usually answers with either a hidden smile and 'I don't know' or just ignores them.

But today was different. Today was actually quite a hot day. A day trying to make its self stand out from the rest of the year in anyway it can. So it decided to be exceptionally hot.

The jonins and students had taken it as a day off from training and lessons when a few pupils started passing out and even the most committed started asking for a break. Right now the mixed group of teachers and pupils sat in any shade they could find in as little clothing as they would allow around their peers. That being very little for some and as much as they could stand for others.

That is most of them.

Two young ninja's seems to have not noticed when the heat became unbearable or when sakura fainted trying to keep up with her crush, sasuke.

They didn't notice when everyone all but clasped in the shade or when they started to remove clothing that wasn't really needed and just added to the heat radiating off their bodies.

No these two were too absorbed in each other to noticed such minor things. Too focused on the other's movements that anything out side of their little world was irrelevant.

Naruto leapt at sasuke again punching him in the jaw just before his legs were swept out from under him and he went crashing to the ground as sasuke stumbled back.

"That was pathetic, dobe" Sasuke jeered

"Not as bad as you though, moron" Naurto shot back.

Kakashi sighed, they had been at it for half an hour now. Ever since sasuke had looked at naruto to see many bull's-eyes he had gotten, only to find him taking his shirt off like sasuke had before.

Naruto had called sasuke a pervert after getting embarrassed about finding him looking over. And it had started from there. Going from name calling to a full blown fight.

No one wanted to get involved so, we were now currently reconsidering our plan of letting them were each other out.

One of the jonins decided to ask him one of those silly little questions at this point.

"How do you know they won't kill each other one day?"

Kakashi thought about it but just replied "ask me again later" and with that he marched over to where both boys were racing at each other head on. The jonin grabbed their arms at the same time and spun on his heels, flinging both of them into the near by lake with a triumphant smirk hidden by his mask.

He ignored the complaints the boys gave him once they resurfaced and went back to the shade to read his book in peace.

Later that day kakashi and the other jonins were walking though the forest near the lake and the jonin that had asked him the question asked him if he was going to answer yet.

Kakashi just nodded and took a different turn, walking closer to the river the other curious jonin's close behind.

He stopped as he got to the lakes edge and pointed to a tree casting a shadow over the water.

There under the tree were the two boys.

One boy with short spiky blond hair lay on his back close to the lake edge, tanned skin of the toes of one foot at the start of the water being submerged every now and again while the other foot spread slightly further away on the bank. While another boy had laid his head on the blondes' chest, dark hair nestled comfortably under the blondes chin, onyx coloured bangs covering closed dark eyes . One pale arm across a tanned chest, bent at the elbow to rest a curled fist close to his lips. While the other bent close to the blonde's shoulder over the tanned arm around pale hips covered in black shorts, half covering his own orange clad hips, tanned hand on his lower back. One pale leg loosely thrown over the tanned leg of the blonds on the bank while the other lay parallel to the others' opposite, toes also submerged and relaxing in the cool stream.

Everyone but kakashi gasped at the scene before them.

The two vengeful rivals had seems to have fallen asleep on each other. The only time they had been quiet and calm in each others presence.

Kakashi walked over to the jonin and put his hand on the mans shoulder, before glancing back at the two boys content in each other company for now at least, and knew they would always fight and snap at each other, but also knew that you can't have one with out the other. You can't have dark without light. Good with out evil. Friends with out rivals.

Sasuke without naruto.

Kakashi turned back to the jonin "That's how I know" he stated before taking one last look at the sleeping rivals and knowing that if one died the other would probably follow without thought.

But hey, how does he know?


End file.
